


Day 70 - Castle in the Clouds

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [70]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Humour, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“I wanted to be a knight when I was young.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 70 - Castle in the Clouds

“I wanted to be a knight when I was young.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to be a hero and fight dragons and save a princess.”

“A princess.”

“Never mind...”

How this conversation (that John had completely forgotten about) let to Sherlock taking a case involving a renaissance fair and then to Sherlock going down on him in a murky corner of the castle ruins will probably be a mystery forever.

Not that John was in any state to ask questions or complain. He was desperately trying to keep upright by clutching at Sherlock’s shoulders and at the same time trying to silence himself by biting his lip.

It had been a while.

So when Sherlock suddenly pulled off, John opened his mouth to suck in a huge gulp of air to... he did not really know. Scream in frustration? Curse? Beg? Sob?

But before he could do anything, Sherlock softly moaned his name and looked up at him.

“John. What do you want? Tell me.”

“I want ... finish me with your mouth. Please. Now. Then I want to go back... and I want you to fuck me. Drag it out. Make it last.“

Sherlock growled and both men knew that he would make it last for a long time until they were trembling with want. 

He would make them _both_ beg.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'castle/ ruins'.


End file.
